The First Annual Glee Hunger Games
by RoseyG30
Summary: What happens when a young Kurt Hummel and a young Blaine Anderson are sent into the arena in the annual 75th Hunger Games? Read to find out.


**A/N: I'm working on so many stories and I really shouldn't be doing this but I am anyways. Ladies and gentleman I present to you! THE FIRST ANNUAL GLEE HUNGER GAMES! **

**Disclaimer: Anything that you may see or recognize does not nor has it ever belonged to me. **

Reaping day was not funny for anyone. There were always families that were either to hopeful, not hopeful enough, and some that just didn't care. In District Twelve no one was ever hopeful. Their mentor was a slob, their sponsors, wait- what sponsors? District twelve was known for the kids that died first because they were just plain awful.

Blaine Anderson stayed by with his mother, father, and older brother hoping for his name not to be called up. This year two boys were going to be picked. It went two girls from District one, two boys from District two, and so on with the pattern. All Blaine wanted was to be able to go back home or go out into the woods with Sebastian.

But, of course that won't happen.

Blaine felt the grip on his hand tighten and he looked up to his brother Cooper seeing his eyes cast down to his him. Both boys had been submitting more tickets in because you need to be able to support a family somehow. Cooper had 45 in and Blaine only had 23. It's enough to get picked, that's for sure.

Sue Sylvester walked up the stage in her strange look that she called "The Madonna look." Sometimes people thought she was from a completely different century in all. She raised her hand and announced a "Happy Hunger Games!" and reached into the pot. While she pulled out the name it seemed like ages but when she actually called the name out, world stopped.

"Blaine Anderson!" She yelled out showing the paper to the audience while everyone stayed completely silent. All he could hear were the pleading voices of his parents and the restraints of his brother on him trying to keep him back. He caught Sebastian's eyes and saw tears start to gather. _This was not the time for tears. _

He got pushed up to the podium and looked at everyone and the only person he was focusing on was his family and Sebastian. He carefully put and 'L' to his forehead: it was a sign to Sebastian but he soon saw everyone imitating him and as much as he didn't want to, he bowed his head to the audience.

"Ok, let's get on with it!" Sue yelled causing everyone to lower their hands and Blaine to do the same. Sue carefully pulled another slip of paper out and took a large breath before yelling.

"Kurt Hummel!" Blaine looked and saw a man trying to restraint his son from going. Blaine felt like Kurt was familiar but he couldn't place it at all. Finally the "jocks" as they liked to be called pulled Kurt and threw him onto the stage. Blaine was numb and couldn't tell what was going on but he quickly snapped out of it when he saw the fresh tears on Kurt's face.

Without thinking twice Blaine extended his hand to Kurt and without hesitation Kurt took the offered hand with an iron grip and moved closer to Blaine excepting the offered comfort. Both boys looked out to the crowd before the "jocks" grabbed them and led them to separate rooms. Blaine gave Kurt a smile and the boy returned it without a second thought.

The first visitors were obviously his parents and then his brother. Both his brother and he had trained for the games since they were younger because they knew that they had a chance. They never actually WANTED to go! They just wanted to be prepared.

"Remember all the tactics. Stay above ground! I love you Blaine. I know you can do it! Stay strong for me, ok?" With a nod Cooper kissed the top of Blaine's head and walked out of the room both kissed crying. Then the last person to come in was Sebastian.

"Hey, B." He says looking up and with that both boys were in each other's arms in a split second crying into one another's shoulders.

"I'll be back Seb. I know it!" Blaine says with a knowing nod and Sebastian does the same. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pin with the letter 'L' on it.

"This is for our sign. I want you to have it even if you gave it to me. Make sure that this is with you at all times!" Sebastian says pinning it to Blaine's loose long sleeve shirt. With a swift nod, Sebastian left. That's when it kicked in. He started bawling his eyes out knowing that he won't make it. Knowing that no one in District Twelve has come out alive. There was one more knock and Blaine looked up to see the man that was pulling Kurt back earlier. _I wonder what he wants. _

"Blaine, is it?" He asks and Blaine gives a nod and a gesture for him to continue. "Look after him. I know, you'll be battling to stay alive, but, please, don't kill him and try to protect him. Make an alliance. I brought him some fresh bread, would you like some." Blaine just accepted the bread in silence and saw the hurt in the man's eyes. That's when it hit him. His mother helped with wounds and this man had brought his wife in to be checked out. Sadly she died on one of our couches about an hour later.

"He's all you have left." Blaine states and he feels like he just stabbed the man in the chest but the man just smiled.

"You remember." He said smiling slightly and going over giving Blaine's shoulder a squeeze.

"Yes, he's all I have. I know that I can't say return him safely but I would rather not see you kill him, so please, don't." Blaine nods and promises assuring, Burt was it that his son, if killed, won't be done by Blaine.

Burt left and Blaine continued to look through things not feeling hungry so he just decided to explore. He didn't see anything but he heard crying coming from one of the rooms. Lightly tapping on the door, he waited for someone to answer and what he got wasn't pretty. It was Kurt, obviously, and he was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Hi, Blaine right?" Kurt asks wiping the tears away.

"Yeah." He nods and stops the rapid wiping putting his arm by his side and without noticing Kurt lunges at him wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck sobbing into his shoulder. _This is your competition! What in the world are you doing! _The only problem is that, even though he can hear the photographers and reporters outside, he doesn'tseem to care.

He leads both of them into the room and shut the door. This isn't prohibited but it isn't done usually. It seems like both boys don't have much hope in themselves and so they don't mind losing. At least they could lose and die with a friend.

"Time for dinner boys! I have surprising news!" Usually Sue Sylvester would be the one on the train but because it's an all boy train really they decided to appoint Will Shuester as the person. The boys all walked to the dining room admiring the way things were set up. Their plates were full of food and the boys couldn't help but let their mouths water.

There were two unfamiliar gentlemen sitting at the table though. Will led them to the table and told them that their names were Wes and Thad. They were our mentors.

"What happened to Chorney?" Blaine asks taking a bite out of the bread and almost fainting from the warm goodness.

"Alcohol poisoning. These two gentlemen offered to help and so we graciously accepted." Will says digging in himself as the dinner went on the only thing that could be heard was silence. Silence that was so hard you could feel it. Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks, Thad and Wes exchanged look, and Will just sat there watching the whole ordeal.

Yes, this was going to be a very interesting Hunger Games indeed.


End file.
